Dragon's Lovely Flame
by Kenshinin
Summary: Mysterious dreams and visions are leading Hiei to a life of love and bliss... or are they? Hiei must discover the truth before it's too late. Hiei/OC, PG-13 for crude humor and later language.
1. Hiei, Space and Time

Yu-Yu Hakusho  
  
Dragon's Lovely Flame  
  
Written by: Spike (who does not own YYH or its items but does own any   
  
original work)  
  
A/N: This is a pick-up from my Reconciliation fic.  
  
::Wonder what it's like... to be human.::  
  
-------Prologue: Hiei, Space and Time-------  
  
Hiei was standing in the ruins of Spirit World, far from where the   
  
others were conversing. He'd finished his job of fighting the Devilkin   
  
off of Earth, and was now reflecting on a few things.  
  
"Love, ambition, knowledge... these things make up an ordinary human. But   
  
Yusuke is no ordinary human, nor is Kazuma or Shiziru Kuwabara.   
  
Everything is confusing me lately, but why? What is going on?"  
  
Hiei sighed deeply and stared up into the deep, canary-blue sky above   
  
him. The pain in his arms was still very great - the Darkness Flame   
  
technique was not an easy one to use.  
  
"Perhaps... a dragon is about to fall from the sea of stars and dive into   
  
the waters of old age... but I still have a desire I must fulfill.   
  
Something is incomplete for me..."  
  
-Hiei is lost in his own mind, trapped and tormented, waiting for the day to be released. Hope you're ready for this emotion, because I'm not!- 


	2. Endless and Loveless

Yu-Yu Hakusho  
  
Dragon's Lovely Flame  
  
Written by: Spike (who does not own YYH or its items but does own any   
  
original work)  
  
::The torture never ends…:  
  
------Chapter 1: Endless And Loveless------  
  
Hiei continued to stare into the distance of the broken Spirit World.   
  
He knew what the others called him behind his back, in place of his   
  
real name: Midget, and Spiky. No one cared for him anymore, and yet he   
  
had saved their lives so many times. Nothing seemed fair to him   
  
anymore.  
  
"Why must I feel the torture of humans on my back every five seconds?   
  
What did I ever do to deserve this? All I had… was a sister… and she   
  
doesn't even know me yet. She's the only one who's ever loved me, aside   
  
from Kurama's friendship… it's just not fair!"  
  
Hiei's last word echoed across the damp, dark, empty land of Spirit   
  
World, dying on the edge of the rocks on the edge.  
  
"Like an endless abyss, my life continues onward with no change. Just   
  
day after day after day of demons, demons, and more demons. Doesn't   
  
anyone know this?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Hiei jumped at the sound of another voice, but turned slowly and faced   
  
the wise Genkai, with Kurama in tow. Genkai spoke softly so as not to   
  
disrupt the others.  
  
"We both know about it, Hiei. We know about the pain in your head and   
  
heart, and we want to help. Although, if my suspicions are correct, we   
  
may not be able to help you after all…"  
  
Genkai's eyes, warm and understanding, pierced Hiei's brain like a   
  
laser to metal. It hurt just to keep his eyes staring back at hers.   
  
When, at last, he could release his gaze, Hiei's eyes looked up to the   
  
taller fox demon, Kurama.  
  
::Smiling… I remember a time when I did that often…::  
  
Kurama's small but comforting smile made a nesting place in Hiei's mind   
  
as Kurama spoke his piece.  
  
"I know it seems like you are broken, but someone, somewhere can put   
  
you back together again. All you have to do is find her. When you do,   
  
it should all come together."  
  
::How can he be so confident? …ah – his human mother. Just as I have   
  
family, so does he. But is he really so sure about this?::  
  
Hiei nodded shortly and walked towards the pair.  
  
"Maybe I'll take your advice…"  
  
Hiei looked back at Kurama, smiling a devious smile.  
  
"…and maybe I won't."  
  
Kurama, too, began smiling, leaving Genkai out in the dust about the   
  
secret joke the two were sharing.  
  
::I missed the loop completely, didn't I?::  
  
So, time passes. Yusuke and Botan returned to Earth with Kazuma,   
  
Shiziru, and Genkai, while Koenma, Hiei, Kurama, and Saomi begin the   
  
rebuilding of Spirit World. As Hiei helped, however, he kept a close   
  
eye and ear out for anyone who may come for him. But by the time the   
  
work was all done and Spirit World was restored, there was still no   
  
sign of any such person.  
  
::Dammit, Kurama… were you making fun of me again?::  
  
Angrily, Hiei punched a fist of anger into the tree he had just   
  
replanted, causing it to shatter in a few places. What was much more   
  
interesting, however, was how Hiei just dropped down to the floor in   
  
sheer pain.  
  
::Grrggh… what the hell… happened…:::  
  
Then, he passed out.  
  
---Koenma's Throne Room---  
  
"Hiei? Hiei, are you ok?"  
  
::That voice sounds oddly familiar. Whose is it?::  
  
Awakening slowly, Hiei sat up and saw the faces of Kurama and Koenma   
  
around him, smiling.  
  
::Smiles… why can't I smile anymore?::  
  
"We were so worried about you Hiei – you were almost dead."  
  
::Dead?::  
  
"If Saomi hadn't wondered by when he did, you might've actually died in   
  
that forest. What happened?"  
  
Kurama's voice, calm and soft like an ocean breeze, weaved its way into   
  
Hiei's memory again. Recognizing the voice and the question, Hiei   
  
responded.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Kurama and Koenma exchanged glances, then Kurama stood up to leave.  
  
"If you need anything, old friend, I'm just a bell away. Take care!"  
  
With that, Kurama was out of the door. Koenma lingered for a moment   
  
until he too left.  
  
::All alone again… That's always how it is. People make sure my health   
  
is ok and then leave me in the lake to dry up again. It's no different,   
  
every time. Kurama had made fun of my own lack of love, as well…   
  
doesn't anyone care anymore??::  
  
-Hiei, alone in his loveless black hole, searches onward for the truth   
  
– and someone to love him.- 


	3. Of Hiei And Love

Yu-Yu Hakusho  
  
Dragon's Lovely Flame  
  
Written by: Spike (who does not own YYH or its items but does own any   
  
original work)  
  
::What is that I desire most – recognition or love?::  
  
------Chapter 2: Of Hiei and Love------  
  
::I have been searching for quite some time, but I have found nothing.   
  
What was there is not there anymore. Why does no one here my plea for   
  
help and seize the opportunity to save me? I must find someone.::  
  
Hiei sat in bed, staring blankly into the ceiling, thinking his own   
  
thoughts and muttering to himself random ideas. Finally, when he   
  
couldn't stand it anymore, Hiei jumped out of his bed and dashed out of   
  
the room where Koenma and Kurama had been treating him.  
  
"Good to see you awake, Hiei. I was worried."  
  
Hiei smiled as his fox-demon friend came up behind him, cheerfully   
  
waving his hand. Hiei merely stared as Kurama came closer.  
  
"Are you feeling better, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei nodded, still staring blankly.  
  
::Something's wrong with Hiei. It's like he's… mesmerized.::  
  
"Hiei… I know you're still upset about my words, but please… continue   
  
to heed them. You'll find someone, I can feel it."  
  
"That's not why I'm staring."  
  
Kurama looked confused. ::Then, what's he staring at?::  
  
"Yusuke's pathetic Spirit Beast is having a number two on your head."  
  
Chuckling, Hiei left the embarrassed fox-demon to contend with Poo,   
  
Yusuke's Spirit Beast. Hiei turned to have a few last words.  
  
"By the way, I haven't stopped heeding your words yet. You should also   
  
know that no one has come yet. Have fun with Poo."  
  
Smiling, Hiei left the building.  
  
---Spirit World, Outside---  
  
"So that is your name… Hiei… I will come back, my love."  
  
A mysterious young girl was spying on Spirit World. Smiling, the girl   
  
disappeared from her tree just as Hiei came outside.  
  
::I wonder… perhaps this girl is here.::  
  
Hiei decided to search Spirit World's lands for any signs that a human   
  
or demon girl not of Earth was here. Dejectedly, he started with the   
  
trees – although he was very good at tree jumping, it was not exactly   
  
his favorite thing to do, and very often made him puke in mid-air. Ever   
  
wonder where acid rain comes from? Now you know. Frantically, Hiei   
  
searched the lands for any sign of a mysterious girl, to no avail.   
  
Finally, after ten long hours of searching, Hiei landed and pounded the   
  
tree next to him. Just like before, Hiei immediately felt sick and   
  
dropped to the ground. This time, Yusuke was watching, and he jumped   
  
down from his hiding spot to grab Hiei.  
  
::I saw what happened, Hiei… something's wrong with you.::  
  
Sighing heavily, Yusuke jumped off to the palace to tell Koenma what   
  
happened.  
  
---Hiei's Mind---  
  
Hiei was having a very strange dream. In it, there was an ancient bark   
  
tree standing alone in darkness. Hiei reached his hand out to try to   
  
touch it, but the tree warned against it.  
  
"No! Don't touch me! If you do, you will die… Someone who loves you   
  
deeply is making the trees dangerous for you to touch. She does not   
  
know yet, but now you do. You must find her, Hiei… find her and save   
  
yourself. There is only one technique you will need, and it's deep   
  
inside of you… find it and use it, Hiei. And remember… don't touch the   
  
trees!"  
  
---Spirit World Palace---  
  
Hiei jumped up. He was back in the same bed that the crew had brought   
  
him to the first time, but the décor was slightly different, and there   
  
were only two people there: Yusuke and Kurama. They were staring at him   
  
very seriously, although Kurama had to stifle a laugh when Hiei jumped   
  
in order to keep his face.  
  
"Hiei… I watched you – saw what happened. The trees are dangerous,   
  
Hiei… Both of know that. I'll be keeping my eye on you from here on   
  
out, to make sure you stay alive. After all…"  
  
Yusuke smiled lightly and gave his thumbs up sign.  
  
"…We all know you're the strongest."  
  
Kurama though resenting the remark, remained silent. Yusuke left the   
  
room, leaving Kurama and Hiei alone. For a long while, the only sound   
  
was the sound of water dripping into the sink – the faucet was leaky.   
  
Finally, Kurama spoke.  
  
"Be careful, Hiei. Someone who loves you deeply is trying to kill you   
  
without even knowing it."  
  
::Déjà vu… where have I heard that line before?::  
  
-Lost in confusion and doubt… nowhere to go, no one to turn to…- 


	4. Dragon's Wounds

Yu-Yu Hakusho  
  
Dragon's Lovely Flame  
  
Written by: Spike (who blah-blah-blah doesn't own YYH blah blah, I do own my characters that I created though.)  
  
A/N: I was really hesitant on continuing this story after I got absolutly no reviews, but I think I can continue it now. As far as Yaoi goes, Sayaka - I've never really had a liking to it. That's why I prefer ordinary romance stories - much more normal and easier to write.  
  
::There is... something here...::  
  
--------Chapter 3: Dragon's Wounds--------  
  
Hiei decided not to leave his hospital bed for a few days. He figured it was worth healing up first before trying to figure out what was going on. His confusion was drowned in pain...  
  
::Maybe it's best this way... but, why is this happening to me? Why am I the one being tortured? I can't survive like this forever... not like this. Anything but this...::  
  
Hiei was pulled out of his thoughts, however, by a voice and a body swirling through his room, a beautiful woman wearing clothing similar to Kurama.  
  
::But that can't be him...::  
  
In an instant, the swirling stopped, and Hiei looked into the face for the first time. Was it coincidence? The face... it was just like...  
  
::Yukina?::  
  
The girl smiled slightly, began chuckling shortly after. Hiei was lost...  
  
"Who are you? Why are you laughing?"  
  
::Laughing... smiling...::  
  
"My name is Miyu. I have watched you for quite some time, now, Hiei. I have watched over you for quite a long time..."  
  
"You make no sense. Speak to me properly!"  
  
Hiei was suddenly abashed by what he had just said. In seconds, he was drowned in cold sweat, awaiting her cold-hearted answer. It was quite a surprise what she said next.  
  
"Hiei... I see your wounds. I feel your pain. I know... your anger. Do not be afraid of me. I can help you, if you only let me. Please trust me, Hiei. Please..."  
  
It was like watching a plant wither and die - Hiei's face was sullen, mood-like, almost scared. How could she tell he was scarred?  
  
"My wounds will heal. It is none of your business."  
  
"It has ALWAYS been my business. Do not turn your back from me, Hiei. Do not turn away."  
  
::The girl's voice is so... soothing. So... calm. And yet, at the same time, dark and fiendish. Is she human...?::  
  
"Get out... LEAVE ME!"  
  
Another surprise - Hiei was shouting at someone he barely knew. It was lucky the walls of the palace were sound-proof. The girl did not speak, nor did she make a move, for almost an hour. The quiet was unnerving, but Hiei remained vigilante.  
  
"Very well... I shall leave you for now. But remember, Hiei... I am watching you."  
  
Within an instant, the girl was gone. Hiei blinked and stared, but she was not there. Had it been a dream... or was it real?  
  
"Damn... my head hurts."  
  
At that moment, Yusuke walked in, looking extremely worn out - somebody'd been having too much fun. (Sneaky Yusuke!)  
  
"Just checking in, Hiei - Koenma's orders. Everything OK?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'll just take a nap now, my head is killing me. Don't bother checking in for a few hours."  
  
Yusuke nodded in agreement and started to walk out, but Hiei called back to him once more.  
  
"Just a hint - be wary of her teeth."  
  
Blushing, Yusuke nodded and left. Something in Hiei's head was really pounding him - why would he say a thing like that?  
  
::I've had no personal experience... how the hell would I know that?::  
  
Yusuke, too, seemed to notice something wrong. About one hour after he left, he popped in to Kurama's room and requested something of him.  
  
"Kurama, I want you to keep an eye on Hiei until he wakes up. Something's seriously wrong with him, and if I'm right, then he should be watched at all times."  
  
Kurama nodded, his face emotionless. He was willing to do anything for his friend.  
  
::But I wonder... Sometimes, I wonder...::  
  
-Against the pain, a light appears.- 


	5. Confounded Mistakes

Yu-Yu Hakusho  
  
Dragon's Lovely Flame  
  
Written by: Spike (blah, blah, blah, you guys know I don't own YYH or anything, just me own characters, now STOP SUING ME!)  
  
A/N: I'm glad some people like my stories! And Sayaka, I hope you read my other two YYH fics before reading this one, because this one is the closure of that story. Just making sure.  
  
::'It has ALWAYS been my business...'::  
  
-------Chapter 4: Confounded Mistakes-------  
  
"What did she mean, ALWAYS her business...? She's barely talked to me for an hour and she already believes she knows all about me. If she's not human, she's surly demon. And the nerve of her to steal my sister's face, as well... damn her!"  
  
Hiei was in a fussy mood, but it wasn't really real. He was napping as he'd promised, talking to the tree he had seen once before in his dreams. The tree was listening intently, awaiting a chance to speak.  
  
"Young dragon, this concern is not mine. I warned you about this before. Do not let her get closer to you, for the closer she gets, the more wounds she places on you. She will kill you off slowly if you are not on your guard."  
  
Hiei stared down the tree, an angry look in his eyes.  
  
"And why, dear tree, do you care about my well-being?? Is it your well-being that is concerned, or mine?? I am fine... I will be fine!"  
  
With a start, Hiei was awoken. Staring around for a moment, he noticed Kurama watching him, a look of anxiety on his face. With a sort of is-there-something-on-my-face type of tone, he said, "Something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no, good friend..." Kurama grinned and held up a hand in denial. "I was just keeping guard over you. Yusuke thought something was wrong with you, so he sent me to watch you in case something happened during your sleep."  
  
"Well, I think I'm fine, now, 'dear friend'..." Hiei sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and replacing his headband to his head before the Jigan eye awoke. With a sigh, he turned to Kurama. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
Kurama nodded in conviction. Without another word, Hiei dashed out of the heavenly palace. One jump, and he cleared the gap to Earth. As he walked now, wrapped in his black cloak and sensing the change from fall to winter, his thoughts turned to the girl.  
  
::What is this girl trying to do to me? It seems almost surreal... she's overpowering my emotions, my thoughts... what does this mean?::  
  
Absent-mindly, he walked into a large oak tree in the middle of the park. He gained one quick glance of the tree before faltering in pain. Except, it was getting worse. The pain fumbled through his head like a burning, seething entity of Hell, raging his every belief into fear. Finally succumbing, he lets out a scream of terror.  
  
"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE... MAKE IT STOP!!!!!" But he knew, in his mind, that no one would come. No one would save him now, it was all over, it was all... on the ground?!  
  
Hiei looked down. Sure enough, his feet were touching solid, material ground. He also could hear a faint giggling in the distance, and yet so close to his ear. Someone had saved him... but who?  
  
"Perhaps..." he says to himself in a small voice, "It will always be a mystery to me. Perhaps I will never truly know the answer."  
  
"Why, that's not true, Hiei."  
  
Startled, Hiei turned around - and his jaw flung itself to the floor. Standing there, in all her glorious beauty, was Miyu, giggling with that same far away/very near awareness. Blushing (::Why the hell am I blushing? I haven't got any warm blood... do I?::) Hiei waves back.  
  
"Silly dragon, you should be in bed, resting!" She flaunted, pouring her now-extremely-long hair down to the ground. Hiei was stunned, too speechless for anything except an occasional squeak from his voice box. She giggled again.  
  
"I shall see you again, Hiei-sama." With one last giggle, she disappears, and suddenly Hiei is jumping back to The Palace of Heaven in mixed emotion.  
  
::What is she doing to me? I want to know the answers now... I want to find the truth... so... what am I doing here?::  
  
-I believe in one thing; that the world can never be truly happy. That we are always fighting for something.- 


End file.
